


My Thoughts Wrapped Safely in Your Arms

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Makes Shiro Realize Things, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's uncomfortable, especially in the early mornings, which is a damn shame, since life Before was a time when early mornings got things done, were a time for the world to wake up and Shiro to witness that awakening.In which Shiro is in pain but Allura shows him life.A Voltron Secret Santa fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, kinda late and not that long, but I hope you like it!

It's uncomfortable, especially in the early mornings, which is a damn shame, since life Before was a time when early mornings got things done, were a time for the world to wake up and Shiro to witness that awakening. 

 

Now, After, it's...different. It's different in all aspects of life, but somehow, mornings have become the worst. 

 

Shiro tries not to dwell on it, hates negativity, really, that part of him is never going away, not even after...After...

 

Regardless.

 

It's uncomfortable, especially in the early mornings, but less so when he doesn't wake up alone.

 

* * *

 

"Good morning, Shiro!" 

 

He smiles, really smiles, unguarded because he knows her, knows her secrets like she knows his and he's so, so ready for this.

 

"Morning, Allura," He says, warmly, sliding past her while she cooks in their small kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee (black, because that's how almost all the other instructors took it and it's the oddest habits that are the hardest to break). "Sleep well?"

 

"I slept wonderfully," She says, smiling, slight blush on her cheeks, and now Shiro is blushing, too. "How did you sleep?"

 

Shiro pauses before responding, unsure whether or not to be entirely truthful. Well, that's not necessarily accurate. Allura would take him down if he was ever less than honest with her, and he doesn't want to be. He's had enough of pettiness, enough of lies, enough of times when he wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't.

 

He's ready for reality, and Allura represents that.

 

"I slept fine most of the night," He says, and Allura stops what she's doing with the spatula for a moment, then continues.

 

"Mornings still difficult?" She asks, tighter than before.

 

"Yeah," He says, feeling shame in the pit of his stomach. "Sorry about that."

 

She stops again, then turns to him, fury in her beautiful eyes (he probably shouldn't be thinking about her loveliness when she's obviously upset with him, but he's really jumping onto this honesty thing, even when it might get him in trouble, apparently).

 

"Don't you dare," She says, power in her voice, making it all the more obvious that she was born to lead. "Don't you _dare_ apologize for this. It is not, nor will it ever be, your fault."

 

Shiro's mental train stops in its tracks.

 

He wasn't expecting this, though perhaps he should have been.

 

Allura is never what anyone expects, always so much more, and he remembers the first argument they had in this apartment, about her cooking a first meal for them.

 

_"I'm perfectly capable of cooking," Shiro says. "And I don't want you to think I expect things like that of you."_

_"Like what?" Allura asks, a hard look in her eyes. "Feminine things? Well, Takashi, I happen to be good at those things, and by my choice, so don't you dare forget it! You might be trying to be a good man, but taking away what I enjoy doing won't score you any points with me."_

And that had been that.

 

Allura has a way of cutting to the core of the matter, a bit too much seriousness and urgency in her, and Shiro likes that, relies on it. Allura isn't going to lie to him, isn't going to twist his reality, might lead him to what she thinks he needs, but will never make it so he can't trust her because she makes every effort to understand what he's going through.

 

So now, looking at her, seeing how concerned she is, beneath her righteous anger, he can't help but laugh.

 

"What?" She asks, obviously surprised, which is fair, because they'd been right at the start of a Conversation, and Shiro had  _laughed._  


"I love you," Shiro says, holding her closely. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," Allura says, confusion plain in her voice.

 

"Thank you," Shiro says, pulling back and looking at her with all the vulnerable care he can muster. "For caring about me. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you."

 

"You'd do fine," Allura says, touching his face gently. "But I'm glad to be here to help you."

 

And the best part is, Shiro doesn't doubt her for a second.

 

* * *

 

It's later, much later, when Shiro looks back on that conversation and thinks of it as a beginning. He'd realized, that morning, that Allura was right.

 

She was right about most things, really, in her way, but specifically, she was right about him.

 

Shiro was, and is, ready to be his own man again, with a bit of help, and everyone around him was more than happy to lend it to him. Pidge, always there to yell at him until he's back in place, ready to lend him her vulnerable side for something to lean on. Matt, even though they broke up, still one of the best friends Shiro will ever have, always there to make him laugh. Lance, always there to add levity, to defend him and everyone else until the end. Hunk, always there to brighten things up, to worry about things more than Shiro does, so Shiro has someone to comfort instead of focusing on his own anxiety (and also because Hunk is just generally a very worrisome person). Keith, always there to be Shiro's family, to be the little brother that Shiro never could've known to ask for. Coran, always there to be the one to remind him of Allura, of her family and her needs, in case he ever forgets.

 

And Allura, always there for him to lean on, to guide him back where he needs to be, to show him that there is love and newness in life, even After.

 

And as time goes on, the very best thing happens: Shiro knows all of it, all of the love and happiness and reliance and family, to be real and true.

 

He sees it in himself and Allura, in the past he had before, in the future he has ahead, around him in Keith and Lance and their relationship, in Pidge and her intelligence and motivation, in Hunk and his kindness, in Keith, separate from Lance, determination and bravery, even if it's stupid sometimes, in Lance, separate from Keith, in his loyalty and ability to be so consistently fluid, ready for anything and nothing.

 

Shiro finally feels like he's getting this life in hand, living with the woman he loves and ready for just about anything, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Holidays, find me on [tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)  
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
